The Moth and the Maiden
Episode The episode's beginning is directly against Mothula, whom Jirard dies one more times against. He does defeat him without a game over, and is then able to finally continue on with the game, as well as learn about the Great Cataclysm. This Great Cataclysm is supposed to mean that a hero is to sneak into Ganon's Secret Base undetected. While attempting to end Ganon's wicked reign, if this hero cannot get past the evil security camera's, all hope will be lost. Right before entering the Thieves' Town, Jirard says that he would like to play Final Fantasy Tactics on the Beard Bros. so that he can one day do a Completionist Episode on it. Alex quickly shoots this down, however, saying that the game has a minimum of 100 hours, making this a potentially longer playthrough than Wild Arms. Instead of a Let's Play, Alex said that they might do another show about it, such as Super Analysis Bros. After this, Jirard then goes over why Thieves' Town is his favorite dungeon in the game: Item Progression. Within four screens of entering the dungeon, or less than a minute, you can obtain the Master Key. With that, Jirard goes through the dungeon, "saving the Maiden" and fighting the boss, "Blind the Thief." While fighting Blind, Jirard almost dies, but is quickly sent into clench mode. He defeats Blind with only two hearts remaining (or one more hit), and saves another Maiden. However, this Maiden says nothing more of Ganon's Base, other than what the first Maiden had said. After this dungeon, Jirard goes sidequesting for the remainder of the episode. Progress * Mothula finally defeated... * 14th Heart Piece obtained * Third Maiden rescued! * Skull woods beaten * Titan's Mitt obtained * Blind the Thief defeated * 15th Heart Piece obtained * Fourth Maiden rescued! * Thieves' Town beaten * Blacksmith's partner found * One single Piece of Heart obtained * Fourth Bottle obtained * Master sword upgraded Trivia *In Skyward Sword and Wind Waker, you get a weaker version of the Master Sword and restore it to full power. However in ALttP, you take the full power sword and upgrade it even further. *In the Japanese version of the game, both the Village of Outcasts and it's dungeon share the name Haguresha no Mura, meaning Village of Rogues. *While Thieve's Town is the fourth dungeon, it can be completed anytime after Link has obtained the Magic Hammer, found in the first dungeon, the Palace of Darkness. *Due to the transparency effect of the Gibo cloud, certain other elements of the game will also become transparent in rooms containing them, such as items dropped by monsters like Fairies and magical effects from the Magic Medallions, among other things. *The top floor of Blind's dungeon is infested with Buzz, which hints that Blind never visits the top floor due to the light. The top floor therefore seems somewhat like an inverted basement (also known as an attic). *In Ocarina of Time, it is implied that Adult Link does not need the power of the Goron Bracelet to lift grass and bomb flowers, since he does not wear the bracelet as an adult. However, using glitches or codes to skip collecting the bracelet will give Adult Link the same strength as Child Link. *The Average Middle-Aged Man asks Link to keep his identity a "secret from everyone" after opening the Blue Chest, which is a reference to the first Zelda Game. *The Upgraded Master Sword makes a heavier sound than its other versions. Question of the Day What's your favourite unanswered mystery in a game? Jirard said the Average Middle-Aged Man since not a lot is known about him, while Alex said that he would like to know more of the plot of Metal Gear, so that there aren't so many plot holes. Category:New Super Beard Bros. Category:A Link to the Past